James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios
James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios (commonly known as short name: James Software Co. HomeTek Studios) is an American-Thai independent ultra game development studios and division corporate production company was the launched in 2006 between 2010, Its has connected with the James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. as a the main independent studios that operates to create game centers and streams, But its best known for the numerous any indie game designed and developed for the previous at James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. game produced and publisher. Its offshoot was location at Mai Ngam, Muang Tak Headquarters of HomeTek Studios with cooperative unit often. The formed company primary has James Software Co. (all capital of words) The originally founded of former opening to division corporate production company has January 11, 2006 as James Emirzian Waldementer the Co-founder of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. In between 2010, The division setting revisited up to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios prior are properly indie game development studios division connect partners animation studios company Blue Niuxlius Tales Animation Studios, Inc. and the formerly controlling the partners by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. The same day was executives was established split into the website-software company as James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Games, ltd. James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios also was running by the programming during to Modern-age indie web-media anime series. Sword Art Online The Recalibur series went onto the numerous was popular hits to Artist Department designer for international web-media has made animation video from operates Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. The designer of art direction is known for works to Anime Recalibur series such as: Attack On Titan The Recalibur, Black Bullet The Recalibur, Steins;Gate The Recalibur, Black Rock Shooter The Recalibur, RWBY The Recalibur, Fate/EXTRA The Recalibur History 2006 - Formed of Opening division 2007 - Beginning 2008 - Earlier of produced and home media production 2009 - Counting on division using connect 2010 - HomeTek Studios is formed 2011 - Developing on the indie games with James Software Co. 2012 - Creation of the new anime recalibur universe 2013 - Lineup 2014 / Present - Modern Age 2015 2016 2017 2018 James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios launched on the events: Location Test with announced their is upcoming event, with the features of CG visual effects of MMD CG Picture Skit located in Siam Paragon Thailand Comic Con X Bangkok Comic Con 2018, (a corporated animation studios with Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. also included many these production company). The modern age japanese virtualization girl names Kemika Miku, The former of CG anime mascot characters with Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. she appearance in many pictures on Who Framed Miku (running by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. joint cooperative to Argonaut-Niuxlius) as in the events somewhere is Bangkok, Thailand (with the James Taylor cosplayer roles to Men In Black and Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz) and would to run programs series to Klay World Reborn, Pixel Bricks Pac-Man remains part of the originally video instet the branded to new series created by the new one between March 2018. Much of the Location test from the game produced of independent game development studios of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. they having the game projects with demo version based around from the location test, video tester, testing with video animation, gameplay testers, teaser and trailer. The played originally of model as (James Taylor's Model) was based on the art stylish has metallic tech, pipes, moles, machine. The animation studios of Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. was imaging generated create to indie-anime web-media, internet series for Sword Art Online The Recalibur Universe, Black Rock Shooter The Recalibur, RWBY The Recalibur, Black Bullet The Recalibur and anime resurrection project as Touhou Resurrection Project from their head developed by author of James Emirzian Waldementer were also to centre planner of Studios: James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Game Room backlot Game style Game Engine Toolkit Games published Game produced by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Game produced by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. Games developed Game designed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Game designed by Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. Cooperative company Development studios Production company Production company Production contribution Development members Developer crew Ultra crew See also External links